Michael
'''Michael Alexander Gould '''is one of the main characters on Children: Rekindled. He was the birthday boy and the last child murdered in the Missing Children Incident. Appearance Michael is an albino boy with white hair, light blue eyes and freckles around his face and body. He wears a yellow branded hoodie with Fredbear's hat and the phrase "Pizza Time" written around it, light brown folded shorts and brown sneakers. He is the second tallest child in the group, only behind Francis. As a ghost, his skin is more pale and washed out and he has springlocks impaling his body at various spots, making him and his clothes appear bloody. His head is detached from his torso, and his eyes are now two empty sockets with bright white pupils in them. Personality He is a friendly, although at times shy, boy, and a fan of the history of Freddy's and its animatronics. He seems interested in robotics and how the mascots work, given his enthusiasm upon getting a chance of seeing the inner workings of the pizzeria. He is also somewhat naive, believing that the man in Spring Bonnie was genuinely friendly and meant no harm, even with all the signs pointing otherwise. As a ghost, he tries maintaining a positive attitude against all odds, but soon abandons it when said attempt is fiercely opposed by Francis. He becomes a lonely person, wanting to be left alone to his own thoughts and guilt for having gotten himself and his friends murdered and in the situation they are in now. History Early Life Michael was born on June 26th, 1974 on Hurricane, Utah. At some point in his life, he met Daniel and Bianca and they became good friends with one another. Though Michael did wish he had more friends, he was still happy with the two he had. They were present during his 5th birthday party. During the party, Michael wished he had more friends, although Bianca warned Daniel that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. They played tag together and had fun later. At a later time, Michael still hadn't made any new friends and stood alone during school break eating his snacks and watching the other children play together. He was, however, encouraged by Bianca to take part in the fun, effectively making him more confident and willing to be more active around his fellow students. At some point he became fascinated with the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and its animatronics, and started researching about both, essentially becoming a fan of the pizzeria and its mascots, as well as acquiring a newfound interest in robotics. Missing Children Incident At some point before his 12th birthday, Michael decided to celebrate it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He explained his reasonings for wanting to celebrate his birthday there to the others, who were less than impressed by him, although in a friendly joking manner. They remained in the establishment until the late hours of operation playing on the arcade after all other costumers had left. Against Francis' advice, Michael decided to follow a mysterious employee dressed as Spring Bonnie, who promised to show the children a tour of the backstage and how the animatronics work, given how much of a fan Michael was of the pizzeria and its history. Upon arriving on the backstage, Spring Bonnie soon revealed his true intentions, immediately grabbing Daniel by the shirt and murdering him by stabbing him on both eyes. Terrified, Michael recoiled alongside Charlie and Francis while Bianca ran over to Daniel horrified, only to get killed as well by electrocution. Francis tried to defend his remaining friends, but was stabbed in the stomach and soon died from his injuries as well. While Spring Bonnie took Charlie away from the room and into the kitchen, Michael stumbled upon an empty Fredbear suit, and on a last attempt at escaping the murderer, he climbed inside and tried to hide. The attempt ultimately failed, as he found him soon after coming back with an axe. He explained to Michael about how springlock suits worked, and in a nonchalant way, purposefully set off the springlocks inside Fredbear's suit, crushing and mutilating Michael inside. As a final act, Spring Bonnie took his axe and chopped off the animatronic's head with Michael's inside, ending everything with a grim mockery about his birthday. Aftermath Michael soon woke up as a ghost in purgatory, in constant and agonizing pain due to the springlocks crushing and mutilating his body. He nonetheless managed to walk towards the main dining area of the pizzeria and find his friends, ultimately being relieved that they were all seemingly "fine" despite their injuries. After Sammy revealed the fact they were truly dead, Michael tried to "lighten the mood" by reminding everyone that at least they're still together. This prompted Francis to shout at him, claiming he seemingly didn't care about the fact they had all been killed, and that he didn't understand how serious everything truly was. Michael apologized for it and retreated back into the backroom. Sammy followed him inside and tried to make him cheer up again by telling him not to blame himself for what happened. Michael told him he just wanted to be left alone, and Sammy complied, but not before hugging him and telling him he was going to make everything better, and that he was going to "put everyone back together". Relationships Daniel Daniel and Michael are close friends, given the fact the former had been one of the few invited to his birthday party at Freddy's. They have been friends for years, ever since both of them were only small children, given the fact Daniel was present during Michael's 5th birthday long ago. Bianca Bianca and Michael are close friends as well. She had been his friend since both of them were little children, and is apparently very supportive and encouraging to him given Chapter 2's flashback, where she wanted him to come play with her and the other kids in school because he was her friend, and she wanted him there with them. Charlie Charlie and Michael are good friends, as she was invited to his birthday party alongside the other 4 children. Not much is known about their friendship's history, but Charlie did get mad at Francis for shouting and being rude to Michael on Chapter 2. Francis Franics is good friends with Michael, despite the former finding his interests slightly questionable given how weird being interested on animatronics is from his point of view. After Chapter 2, their friendship was somewhat broken given Francis' rude reaction to Michael's attempt at being positive during the situation. Sammy Even if they have never met or seen each other before, Sammy seems to care deeply for Michael after Francis shouted at him and blamed him. Michael does not seem to share the same emotion towards him, but still appreciates him being there for him nonetheless. Trivia His middle name was chosen by /u/AdventureFreddyCategory:Characters Category:Missing Children Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Dead